1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for measuring a muzzle velocity of a fired bullet so that the bullet is able to explode at an accurate location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mechanical ammunition fuse has an impact function to explode on impact with a target, and a pyrotechnic ammunition fuse has a time function to detonate at a preset time. An electronic fuse has the two functions of both the mechanical ammunition fuse and the pyrotechnic fuse, and also includes a proximity function. Such electronic fuses are used as airburst munitions. For example, if a distance from a target is measured using a laser range finder, a fire control device inputs a time corresponding to the distance or the number of rotation of a bullet to an electronic fuse, so that a fired bullet explodes in the air when it reaches the set distance.
However, an error occurs between a location of the target input in the fire control device and a location at which the air burst munitions actually bursts. In order to correct the error, two methods are usually used: the first method is a method of correcting final location data of a target by measuring a muzzle velocity of a bullet that exits a barrel, and the second method is a method of correcting final location data of a target by measuring the number of rotations of a bullet that rotates at a constant rotational velocity.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0061892 discloses a method of correcting a preset time by measuring a fired bullet that exits a barrel. But, a general method of measuring a muzzle velocity leads bullets to be clung to each other since bullets are made of magnets. In addition, a muzzle velocity measuring sensor, such as an induction loop, installed in a barrel consumes a large amount of power, and is less sensitive.